For the Beauty Of Dawn
by Aimee Morrigan Wolv
Summary: Auri-El's influence has been lost, the corruption of blood, the prophecy has been completed. The Dawnguard has been hunted down and slaughtered like sheep. But there is always hope for the Beauty of Dawn, but that hope will be trialed and tested. Would you go against your own blood to save Nirn?
1. A New Sun

**WHEN EVER I SPELL 'CORRUPTED' I END UP ACIDENTALLY SPELLING CURRY, WHY!?**

**Adusam: because you're an idiot who is scared of Furbies because of the one Gremlin movie.**

**SHHH ADUSAM.**

"_All hope will be reforged  
by my light I promise  
I will not be swayed or coerced  
I will continue my quest, miss"_

_Me, just then._

Lilith sat in Onmunds's room reading a book while waiting for him to finish his alchemy. Her blue eyes glanced at him every few minutes; he was crushing the wrong plants and cutting the roots wrong. The potion would blow up in his face, staining it a nice ocean blue.

She jumped when one of the newer applicants shrieked, Onmund and Lilith ran to them to see them pointing out the window. She leaned out of the window, her torso almost completely out of it. The sky was red and black, and the sun… it was the work of either a tainted Auri-El's bow or, hopefully, tainted elven arrows.

Onmund pulled her away from the window just in time; an ice spike exploded where her head had been just a few moments ago.

"We need to tell the Arch-mage or Tolfdir!" Onmund yelled as screams echoed from Winterhold, Lilith's blue eyes sent a shock through him when she glared at him.

"She already knows, Onmund, and she's dead or shall I say undead?" her grey skin stood out from the tapestry. Onmund never really understood how a Dunmer can get blue eyes, but whenever he asked she just snarled at him. She was quiet and avoided conflict, but, as she always said, the past is the best it deserves to be buried.

Onmund's eyes widened and he looked terrified, was there no escape? Were they to all die at the hands of unholy beings?

"To the Midden, there is a way out there! The Arch-Mage showed me when I arrived." Lilith ran down the stairs like there was a werewolf at her back. Chain lightening glowed in her hands; she glanced back at Onmund her hair whirled around her head.

She took down a few strange black hounds and got into the courtyard without any serious wounds. She kicked open the trap door to the Midden while the older mages were dealing with the vampires. Brelyna noticed the three and motioned to them, there was a gaping hole in her stomach.

Lilith bit her lip as if in thought, and then she ran to her she scooped her up in her arms and ran back to the trap door. She got down there safe enough; Onmund helped the newest addition to the college down.

They came across a lone draugr; Brelyna shot a fireball at it, propelling it to the other side of the room. They continued to run through the corridors of ice and stone, the jumped off the edge of a bridge and through a bigger corridor. The sky was still a corrupted night; Lilith set Brelyna upon the ground.

"Onmund, is there any way you can heal her? Something you remember from Colette's lessons?" she asked him, she was strangely calm though she was usually like that. It was just unnatural for one to not be a little shaken after what had just happened.

"uhh, I- um d-don't really know much but um…" he held his hands over Brelyna's body, they were trembling by the gods he could kill her if something went wrong, tendrils of yellow Magicka flowed out of his hands like silk.

Brelyna's wound began to close and blood started to fade from her body. All seemed well, until a black hound like no other came across them. It leaped at Lilith, the weight of the animal on her chest knocked her to the ground. It snapped at her neck, she forced her head as back as it would go without snapping.

She kicked at the hound but it refused to get off, it's warm, not to mention disgusting, breath was all over her face.

"Do something you idiots!" she screamed at them, it snapped at her face again then was propelled off of her. It crashed into the rock face pinned there by an ice spike, Brelyna was sitting upright with another one readied in her hand but the hound didn't move again. Brelyna laid on the ground again, clearly tired.

Lilith stood up and ran over to her; she was so pale she appeared ill. Lilith sat back on the balls of her feet; they would have to get her to a temple of Kyne or to a proper healer. She looked up at the sky, then at the snow around them.

"We'll need a fire and some snow, Brelyna needs water and bandages. Fortunately my robes make perfect bandages, Onmund you go with the girl to collect something flammable while I tend to Brelyna." She spoke in a monotone voice; she dusted herself off as she stood up and began to tear her college robes into strips.

While doing so she started

**Road south of Dragon Bridge, POV: Fransansisco**

Bran was sniffing at my pack trying to paw his way in; he looked over at me with his puppy dog eyes. Ugh, it was so hard to resist the cute but I had a job to do. The journey was dangerous enough with the sky the way it was, I shivered the land had gotten colder since the sun went out. I rolled my numb shoulder; Auri-El's corrupted bow was heavier since my sister had poured the blood of a daughter of coldharbour over it.

My blonde hair was imprisoned in a pony tail; my forest green eyes flickered to Bran.

Bran started growling at a nearby shrubbery, I unsheathed my enchanted Daedric great sword. I had long since lost my dragonbone one and had to make do with the Daedric, but at least it was lighter. A vampire launched itself out of the shrubs and onto Bran, with a battle cry of made up words I went in to protect Bran.

Bran, by himself, had managed to get the Vampire under him. I brought my great sword down on the feral creature's neck, severing it from the rest of the body.

"By Kyne, Bran, if I keep taking you everywhere I will never get any fun!" I whispered to him, while holding out a bit of venison in my yellow hand. I stood up while he ate; I gazed over to the horizon. The nearest town was Dragon Bridge, which I could just see. There were probably vampires there, so it would be best if I hid Auri-El's bow in my pack.

I remembered how my sister, Serana, Agmaer and I had travelled to get the bow. I smiled at the fond memory, when my sister wasn't as crazy as Harkon and when Agmaer hadn't died at her hands. I shook my head; it would do me no good to think of memories when the sky was this way. I started running towards Dragon Bridge, Bran's paws hitting the ground like thunder behind me.

I skidded to a stop when I saw the bridge; it was almost completely destroyed only the sides remained somewhat intact. I cursed in the ancient language of the dragon's, the only way across was a deadly stroll across the damaged bridge or to cross the river with the risk of losing the bow and Bran.

I untied the rope around my waist and slide it through the straps of my pack to bind them together around my body. I also tied the rest to Bran's armour so he wouldn't run off. I stepped cautiously onto the undamaged part of the bridge; I pulled the rest of myself up and began to sidle across. Bran, thank Kyne, followed without hesitation. I kicked a pebble off of the bridge and watched it fall into the river below. It, to be honest, made me feel sick but I was desperate to get to Dragon Bridge.

I focused on what I would do once I got to Dragon Bridge, go to the inn, rest, talk to some old and hopefully not vampiric friends, and then travel to the Forgotten Vale where Serana and I agreed to meet. Gelebor would help, wouldn't he? I mean, what happened to the bow was surely blasphemy to his people!

I was in the middle of the obliterated bridge when the sound of clashing steel could be heard from Dragon Bridge. I started running not worrying of my own safety or Bran's sadly; we managed to reach the other side safely. I untied Bran and ran with him towards the sound, there was an imperial guard and a vampire locked in combat.

I rushed to join the battle before the guard died; I held my great sword over my shoulder and swung at the vampire. I managed to hack off an arm before one of its spells sent me flying towards the Inn. I hit my head and blacked out, just my bloody luck eh?

I woke up in a bed in the Inn with Auri-El's bow standing against the wall opposite me. I suddenly was dressed in a comfortable pair of pants and a loose shirt. I picked up the bow and slung it over my back; I walked out of the room to see one of my old friends, Azzada, waiting for me.

"Azzada, good to see you're not a vampire!" I said as I sat down next to him, he smiled at me. He was stressed, I guess with the sun gone and with work being so slow he had reason.

"Good to see you too, Sansa, travelling to Solitude?" Ahh, vampires about, damn I was hoping to be rid of 'em.

"Yes, friend, seen another woman pass through here recently? Has an ancient look about her, raven black hair fiery eyes?"

"Aye, she came by, told me that if you came by to give you this letter. Hope everything is alright with ya wife." I hesitated; I had no idea what he meant by wife, maybe he meant Serana.

"I hope so; she went to visit some family in High Rock." I said nonchalantly as I opened the letter, it read as follows;

_Dear Fransansisco,_

_ I apologise for not being able to meet you at Dragon Bridge, but there are too many vampires here. The person I entrusted this with was the only uninfected, that sounds so strange coming from me, a vampire. _

_By the time you arrive at Dragon Bridge I am already with our mutual ally, the others are probably here too. I hope Bran is alright, I miss that little dog he was always so cute. I'm trying to contact some of the mages in Winterhold, but I heard from the inn that the city and college was attacked when the eclipse happened. A daughter of an old friend was learning there, now I doubt she survived._

_It would have of been amazing, she had such an affinity with magic, I doubt even an Altmer could match her! No offence my friend, but she had a larger Magicka pool than even you (but of course if you put any effort into your Magicka you would have a larger pool of it.) _

_I am certain Gelebor will help us; he has done so before and must do so again._

_My friend when you arrived there is something I must show you, something important. Oh and I almost forgot, I may have of told the people of Dragon Bridge that we're married, don't tell Gelebor I said that. He would have my hide._

_Sincerely yours_

_Serana_

I folded the letter and tucked into my new shirt, I wondered if the other surviving Dawnguard members had made it safely to the Vale. One could only hope they had, I looked up as the door to the inn opened. It was a pair of vampires, both originally Altmer by the looks of them. I turned my face away from them and hung my head. My hair fell over my face; I hoped that they wouldn't notice the smell of dead vampires on me.

The whole inn got quiet; Azzada looked nervous and also hung his head. I noticed my crossbow on the other side of the inn, no good it being there. I doubted I had enough Magicka for telekinesis to bring it all the way over here. If I could get past the vampires without arousing suspicion I could grab it. Or if I got to the counter and cast telekinesis I would be able to get it.

Either way I needed a distraction and a town with only one human other than a child, well, I was going to be lucky to get one. Wait, Lucky that goat and kid love me! And in Skyrim child are protected by the gods so they never get hurt!

Thank the divines the kid was in the room with his goat, as soon as I noticed the two the goat walked over and began chewing on the hem of my shirt. I patted the goat as I watched the two vampires go to the inn keeper and request a room. Once they were inside their room, I walked over to the kid and sat down next to him.

"Hey, kid, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Everyone but dad and I became a vampire, a woman passed through town, and lucky helped me bring down a vampire's thrall. I had to hide for a while after that, it belonged to that mean woman who put out the sun forever." He whispered furiously, he killed Venetia's thrall, ha, good job kid.

"Glad you're contributing to the Dawnguard cause, kid."

"Is it true what the beasts say about the fort? Have they really burned it to the ground?" I grimaced; the beasts seemed to be very talkative to the kid. That worried me; they were talkative to all possible future thralls and possible future vampires. This kid needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Yeah, kid, they did. The S'wits were cowards and smoked us out, slaughter most of us, then burned the fort to the ground. I lost some good friends that day; Agmaer died at the leaders hands. I have to talk to your dad for a minute, kid, do be a favour and sort make sure my spare crossbow made for a child of your age works?" he grinned and picked up a crossbow, slightly smaller than a normal one, and ran outside.

"Azzada, the vampires have taken an interest in him?" I asked the kid's father, my old friend, he scowled.

"Yeah, first they take my wife them my daughter, now they want my son!?" he was angry about it for sure, I thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Azzada, I can take him somewhere safe, where no vampire will ever enthral him or turn him." I spoke cautiously; Azzada needed the think this through. He looked at me, he trusted me knew me; he knew I cared for the kid and wouldn't want him hurt. I sat down next to him, he was quiet and so was I.

"No harm will come to him?"

"I swear by the grace of Meridia I will allow no harm to come to your child." He was quiet again, he sighed and nodded.

"He'll have a bag packed within an hour; I'll pack some food for the both of you. Knowing you I'll have to pack something."

"It'll be nice to eat for a change, and I don't want to starve him."

Azzada stood up and we walked out of the inn, on the way I picked up my cross bow and stuff. I made sure Auri-El's bow was in my bag before exiting the inn. I saw the kid shooting the crossbow at a hollow tree, I smiled. It had been a long time since I had been to Dragon Bridge and even longer with my sister.

We continued to walk to the kid, he grinned at me and, after collecting the bolts first, ran up to us.

"Son, pack a bag of essentials, you're going to go on a long trip with our friend here. You may be gone for a long time, be ready to go within the hour." Azzada said I could hear him just about break down. His last living child was going to leave him; I was surprised he hadn't broken down yet. But he held strong and no tears escaped.

Once the kid left I turned to him.

"Azzada, I promise once this is all over I will bring him back to you safe."

"No, no. I, I see now that it is best he doesn't return. Take him to Isran; ask him to train him to be a member of the Dawnguard. He deserves better than a life here, knowing that his sister and mother are vampires or dead." I hugged him; his wife was a monster as was his daughter.

"You don't have to let him leave, Azzada, he can stay here." I told him, I didn't want to see my friend broken. Not with how the world is now, in all honesty, I wasn't sure I will be able to keep the kid out of trouble. He just won't stay away from trolls.

"No, it's the right thing to do, and I know you'll keep him safe." He looked up at me and I felt slightly uneasy and guilty. Then I noticed it, he was slightly pale and appeared ill, he kept looking over his shoulder.

"Ye gods… you're infected aren't you?" I whispered I almost took a step back. I forced myself to stay rooted in that spot.

"Yes, it's too far along to hope for a cure, please take him far from here." He begged, he told me he hadn't begged since he was in Markarth. I nodded and as the kid ran up to his with a bag full of his things I smiled at my old friend. We would soon be enemies; if I came across him again I would be morally obligated to put him down.

"Good bye, old friend, may Nocturnal turn your path." I said inwardly thinking 'far away from me'. I wouldn't be able to stand killing an old friend; I turned away from him and whistled for Bran. I, Bran, and the kid set off for the Forgotten Vale.

**Whiterun, POV: Alise**

I watched the other wolves fight in their contained yard; only one still lived who was close to truly understanding the hunt. She was the only one who knew of my existence and viewed me as a friend. The eldest of the twins knew of me, but did not trust me. Ha, what does he know of the hunt? What does he know of the true glories of Hircine!

But I would bid my time and wait, for the two above wanted me to wait for night to change into my true nature. The one who was close waved to me, and I back. She approached me and sat down next to me.

"Shall we go hunting tonight?" she asked, she was eager. She hadn't gone hunting in fir with someone for a long time. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist my offer.

"Yes, Blood-Sister, for the glories of lord Hircine. We shall fill our stomachs with the hearts of anything foolish enough to be in our sights." I answered, the eldest thought me mad, I knew he did. But I am not mad Sheogorath had only claimed me. I was not worried for the descent into madness, I was prepared.

She smiled and joined me in watching the other wolves fight each other, the new Harbinger was fighting the Eldest. I smiled, my lips sliding effortlessly over my sharp teeth. I was pale, like any Nord born in colder climates; my black hair was kept out of my face by a metal circlet a blacksmith in Riften had given me.

The new Harbinger defeated the Eldest easily; I could smell the disappointment in the lack of challenge in her from here. No doubt the Eldest could too, I almost openly laughed at his discomfort and despair. He got back up ready to try again, but she shook her head. To her he was obviously tired, we could both smell it, the sweat under his armour, and we could hear his panting. We could see how tired he was.

She sat down at a table with the Eldest's twin, the Dimwit; she began talking with him about trivial things. I noticed the corrupted sun set not that it made a difference. I stood up and help my Blood-Sister up. We made for the Companion's 'underforge', there was a way out there and we could slip these sheep's clothes without being caught.

Once we were inside we started to shift.

The pain was intense, the melting of bones and shifting of vital organs hurt like Oblivion **('s main quest) **but it was what Hircine made me for, so it excited me. I had to stop myself from screaming, it hurt so much. Once I was fully out of my pitiful mortal clothing I ran for the exit out of Whiterun. Aela wasn't that far behind me, we ran across the fields killing anything that crossed us; Deer, Saber cats, bandits, travellers.

We were well into the hunt when Vampires ambushed us; Aela howled conjuring forth two spirit werewolves. I jumped upon one of the vampires, snapping at its neck, within a minute I had the monsters jugular in my mouth. I crushed it and swallowed, the fight was on and it was ecstasy for me.

Once Aela and I tore the last vampire in half, we shifted back into our mortal forms. The night was cold against out bare skin, we instinctively moved in closer for warmth and survival. Our things were in the Under Forge, we would have to walk to Whiterun.

Modesty isn't common for werewolves who hunt in packs regularly as it was for those who don't or haven't in around a year or more. So when I noticed Aela's rare blush I smiled, I knew she hadn't hunted with someone in a while but I didn't know how long.

"Aela, is something the matter?" I asked looking at her evenly.

"It has been long since I hunted with someone, let alone a woman, I have grown used to having people around me wearing clothes." I laughed, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Aela dear, expect to see me like this more often if we are to go hunting every few nights." I murmured, she grinned uncertainly. This was entertaining, I knew from watching she wasn't usually nervous. I guess being naked would make any werewolf, who was out of practise, nervous.

We arrived in Whiterun without any hassle; once we were in view of the gates Aela let her hair cover her face. No one knew that one of the naked women heading for the companion's mead hall was one of them.

We reached the under forge and dressed quickly, we made a small fire in the under forge to warm ourselves. If Aela went in the mead hall now they would all know she had been hunting and with who. It would be horrible for Aela since the new Harbinger hated the hunt.

I sat cross legged opposite Aela, who was poking the fire with a stick. We eventually fell asleep on the floor, I dreamed of Sheogorath and Hircine. The two above.

**Ragged Flagon, POV: third person Adarume**

Adarume looked into her bottle of mead, the amber liquid was still and warm. People were watching her, looking for her too. In the streets of Riften Thalmor were looking for her, she had no idea why, she wasn't anything special just a Snow Elf with nothing left to lose.

She kept her head down and her hood up; no one could know who she was or what she was. Her spear leaned against the table she sat at, just in case they came looking here. She looked quickly around the room, there was a Khajiit watching her. Adarume looked at a Nede- sorry _Nord_-with red hair, her hands started trembling.

She remembered the Nedes of course, she remembered their pillaging, taking what they wanted who they wanted, she remembered taking up steel against them. She remembered suffering at the Nedes hands doing what they wanted with her, she remembered escaping leaving her own kind to die at the hands of the dwarves and Nedes.

She accidently dropped the tankard, she hissed in a breath and stood so none of them mead got on her armour. She picked up the tankard and used a cloth to clean up the mess. She discarded any thoughts of that time; it was eras ago, not to be remembered now.

She glanced at the Khajiit again, they were still watching her, unease slid through her body and hairs rose on her arms. A feeling, akin to having cold water going down your spin, went through her. She noticed a door; it was next to a strange cupboard. She didn't think much of it when she opened the door and into the next area.

**Darkfall cave, POV Fransansisco**

The kid seemed excited about the idea of possibly meeting the last known Snow Elf, not exactly sure Gelebor will be happy to have a small child being his shadow and asking annoying questions all the time but he deserves it. Hehehehe.

At the moment the kid was trying to touch one of those weird plants that disappear every time you go near them, good luck, I tried that myself but Serana and Agmaer pulled me away after an hour. Idiots I was so close! I watched the kid; he seemed happy and not too worried about his father.

"Come on, kid, they'll still be here when we come back." I picked up his bag and handed it to him, he grinned up at me. Another wave of guilt washed over me, this kid would never see his father again and if he did he would have to kill him. No one's childhood should end like that; I smiled back at him and continued through the cave. We'd soon arrive at the Wayshrine of Illumination; from there we would go to the Wayshrine of Radiance.

When we reached the Wayshrine I was somewhat shocked to see a pile of dead Falmer at the base. I reached for my crossbow; the pile of dead bodies was worrying and unsettling. I glanced at the kid before going to the centre of the Wayshrine to where the bowl sink thing-y was. I looked for the right portal to the Wayshrine.

I looked back at the kid; he was looking at the dead bodies, a tad morbid. But Serana's taste in decoration wasn't as extreme as her mother's taste. Her mother had piles of bones _everywhere_, I never understood why though. I found the right portal and pulled the kid through, as we arrived at the new location I had to cover my eyes from the light.

"Well, Clinton, we're almost there. Just a short jaunt through the chantry and I'll be able to talk to my friends and you'll meet the last known snow elf." I called to him as he ran ahead of me onto the stairs of Chantry. I jogged to catch up to him.

We entered the Chantry and I was once again greeted by the sight of frozen Falmer, creepy ass gits still hadn't gotten rid of them. I walked quickly passed the creepy things making the kid walk faster to keep up. I put the initiate's ewer on a platform and left it there, I had been lugging that around for months!

I couldn't wait to see Gelebor again, mainly because of how the kid will react to seeing him but also- wait was that Serana? I slowed my pace to a casual stroll and crouched down; I picked up a small bit of rubble. About the size of a child's fist, I threw it in Serana's direction. She turned around her orange eyes glowing in the dark, well now I _know _for _sure_ that it is her.

I walked up to her, tugging the kid along with me. She grinned at me, her sharp canines glinting.

"I'm glad you made it safely, do you have the bow?" she asked, I nodded and after a bit of tearing the bag apart I got it out. I didn't bother to watch the bag put itself together, it's done that so many times I lost count.

"So, where is Gelebor? I have something stuff to show him." She smiled at me knowingly, heh she didn't know a thing about me and Ge-

"He's on the Balcony as usual, what's with the kid?" damn it Serana what have I told you about interrupting my inner monologue! I smiled at her; I may or may have not looked guilty.

"Well, on my way here I arrived in Dragon Bridge, and the town as full of vampires as you know. An old friend asked me to take his son, Clinton, somewhere safe because vampires were taking an interesting him."

"Go on."

"He had a goat that sealed the deal."

"Sounds just like you, go on I am sure Gelebor will be _ecstatic_ to see you." she said, "it's probably best if I take Clinton for now, you two can get destructive when you argue."

"Argue? I call it sorting out our problems through mass destruction." I scoffed and walked past her, slinging Auri-El's corrupted bow onto my back. He should be pleased to see me; after all I worked my ass off to get the bloody bow. Then I almost died protecting it in Solitude, note to self: must visit High Queen Elisif again, she's awesome.

Once I reached the Balcony I, unexpectedly, found myself pinned to a wall by Gelebor. Of course this was not an unusual thing for him to do when surprised by someone he probably thought was dead for a few months. He was bound to be a little angry when said person was his lover, don't you think? Though he could do better, anyone could do better than me.

"Hey, Gelebor, how's the, Ahh, you know the thing-"

"You were gone for months; it should have taken a fortnight, where have you been?"

"I was doing what I could, there were Dawnguard members that needed to be told where to go, vampires to be put down, and villages to protect. Then I had to go and get Auri-El's fucking bow which nearly lost me my head!" it wasn't right for me to shout at him, but, he himself was angry. We are an explosive couple; let's hope Serana doesn't over hear this one.

"This is what I meant last time! You risk your life day after day; you don't care about anyone who will be left behind if you carry on like that. For once I would like to go to bed at night without wondering if those telepathic couriers will give me a letter telling me of your death!"

"I can take care of myself, Gelebor!"

"You're not invincible!"

"I am not a china doll, Gelebor; I am not some fragile piece of glass to be locked away! I am a member of the Dawnguard; I am one of the two last Dragonborns, I am not a noble man's wife!"

"No, you're not. You'd hate to be tied down to one person wouldn't you? No you'd rather be free to go as you please, worry who you please, be with any man you want-"

I swear if Serana hadn't of intervened after that Gelebor and I would, once again, come to blows. Of course how she intervened wasn't exactly welcome, because she threw us off the bloody balcony! At least we landed in water, which was lucky because there is only one break in the ice you can land in, it's also very small.

"YOU TWO CAN STAY DOWN THERE UNTIL YOU SORT OUT YOUR PROBLEMS AND MAKE UP!" gods she has a set of lungs on her, she also thinks she is cupid.

I hefted myself onto the freezing cold ice, I worried about catching the rattles, but worrying would have to wait. I sat on the ice thinking; I had been away for some time that would no doubt worry anyone who cared for me, then why didn't Serana go off at me? Because she knows I am capable of protecting myself.

I shivered, it was almost always cold here alike most of Skyrim. I stood up, it was better if I moved a little, maybe. I started walking towards the word wall on the other side of the lake, it was so cold. There were skeletons surrounding the giant rock, I sat down beside it, the ancient Magicka inside it was always warm.

It was about half an hour before I started to feel tired, the Magicka in the word wall wasn't enough to keep me warm. I started to close my eyes, I heard Gelebor approaching I wondered why he would approach now.

I curled up into a ball, it was so cold and I wanted to sleep. I heard him speak, but I wasn't listening, it was always cold in Skyrim and I hadn't been wearing the proper clothes for a swim. My fingers brushed against my cheek, which was almost as cold as ice. My eyes shot open as Gelebor picked me up; he was warm despite it being colder than the last words of my sister.

Did I tell you that my sister was killed then brought back by Molag Bal? No? Hmm, doesn't sound like me; perhaps it was because I am freezing my ass off.

My arms wrapped around his neck and buried my hands in his hair, it had grown longer since I had last seen him; sadly I am never angry for long. I am a sook that I will admit. However, inwardly I was hoping that my cold hands would startle him, but no he has to be a Snow Elf and used to the bloody cold.

He carried me to the Wayshrine; I was slightly warmer to be honest though if you ever tell him that I will hunt you down and kill you after showing you how much it hurts for a dragon's soul to be absorbed.

A trip through a portal a few meters and a well earned nap later we were in one of the private rooms. I was sitting on the edge of one of the beds; a scratchy woollen blanket was wrapped around me. Gelebor was sitting at the desk writing in a book.

I was turning one of my daggers in my hand, the poor thing was nearly broken from all the strain I put on it. I looked up as Gelebor turned to me; I put the dagger down, sat up, and pretended to listen. There was something behind him on the desk, it was shiny.

"Sans, while you were sleeping Serana and I were thinking of a way to purify Auri-El's Bow. We think we may have of found a way but the ingredients are impossible to get, the blood of an Incarnate, the blessing of Auri-El, the blood of a Daedra and the blood of Akatosh's favoured."

"Well, blood of an incarnate will be hard since the Nerevarine hasn't been sighted in centuries. The blessing of Auri-El… hmm, that one I am sure we will come up with. The rest are obvious."

"Yes, they are but it doesn't say how they purify it." He was frustrated; I stood up and walked over to him. I managed to get the blasted blanket off of me and put it around his shoulders; I kissed him on the cheek and pulled another chair next to his.

"Gelebor, you need to stop. You exhaust yourself and if you continue to do so I will tie you to a bed and make you sleep."

"I slept last night, nothing is distracting me!"

"I bet that you will not go to bed tonight because you will be thinking of the bow." I stood up and left the room, I needed to see Serana and see if there was anything I could do.

**Snow veil Sanctum, POV: Lilith**

Brelyna was healing quite nicely, her make-do bandages certainly helped. At the moment we rested in an ancient Nordic Barrow, not that Onmund was pleased but I told him that if he didn't agree he could leave to face the vampires on his own.

I sat on the cold hard ground poking our camp fire with a stick, Brelyna was sleeping peacefully, and Onmund seemed worried that the draugr would come for him. That boy is an idiot, must he really believe in such foolish children's stories? The draugr will not wake up to come after him unless he wakes them up.

I looked up as the newest addition to the college glanced around nervously for the fiftieth time in a row, I counted. I couldn't remember her name, I didn't care either. If she turned out to be useless she was dead weight, and should be gotten rid of as soon as possible.

The fire was burning quite nicely, it was a very merry fire, and good enough to keep us warm and have plenty of light. I stood up, ignoring the waste of space as she jumped at my sudden movement, and walked down the hallway and deeper into the crypt.

Skeletons and decomposing bodies appeared every few meters or so. Someone had been through here recently, hours, minutes, possibly seconds before we arrived. Lucky for me, on our way here I had found a red cloak with a hood. I had it on in fact.

I heard a noise from deeper in, footsteps. I ducked down and slipped into one of the empty shelves where draugr once laid. I wasn't scared; danger was to be expected in a tomb, especially in Skyrim. This whole frozen country is a death trap.

A skeleton passed by my hiding place without even glancing in my direction. I shot an ice spike at the blasted thing; I picked up the surprisingly heavy coin purse lodged in its rib cage. I smiled; this would certainly help with buying essentials. I made my way back to the little camp we set up, Brelyna was awake and that fool of a mage was attempting to cook.

I got the fool out of the way and added dried elves ear, an amazing herb good for broths. Once it was brought to an acceptable temperature and looked edible I got a bowl and poured some of the broth for Brelyna. I gave her a spoon I had found in one of the packs, Dwemer by the looks of it. I stared at her until she at least ate some of it, then I once again began poking the fire.

"Lilith, why did they attack the college? The college has done nothing to them, there was no reason for them to attack!" the fool asked, I turned to her my eyes were cold and my expression stony.

"They attacked because they're vampires and the sun was blotted out because the, they didn't have to have a reason nothing in this frozen wasteland does. So you should learn to think before you ask your foolish naive questions." She looked away from me; anger was evident on her face. I looked down at her before checking on Brelyna's bandages.

Within the next hour Onmund awoke, of course within a few minutes he was complaining about how his ancestors would hate for him to be here. I swear if he doesn't just shut up he won't have any reproductive organs to have his own descendents.

"Onmund, be quiet, if you keep yelling at Lilith you _will_ wake the draugr." Brelyna's voice was hoarse, she needed water. I stood up to go outside but Onmund stood in front of me, his arms were crossed and he looked furious.

"Move, Onmund, Brelyna needs water."

"No, who is to say you haven't leaded us here to die? Perhaps _you_ are working with those blasted unholy creatures!" my nostrils flared at his accusation, how dare he! I am the last living member of the Indoril house! He has no right to say such things about me.

I picked up by the throat and pinned him to the wall, I felt nothing but fury at his unfair accusations. By Vivec I could kill him for such folly!

"Don't you ever accuse me of such stupidity! If I lead you here to die why would I save you back at the College? Why would I steal to keep all of you fed? Why on Nirn would I tend to Brelyna's wounds!? You insolent Nord, you know nothing of Indoril honour!"

I dropped Onmund, Nords are insolent, no wonder they killed most of the Snow Elves. They're egotistical and cannot be trusted, it was what I was raised to believe and I see no reason not to. I walked past him and out of the door; I picked up one of the old buckets. Luckily it had no holes in it; I scooped up some of the snow.

I looked up at the sky, even though clouds were almost everywhere and it was snowing, I could see the corrupted sun. A disgrace this was, Auri-El's influence was lost on us now. Would this cause a dragon break? I surely hope not, perhaps it just limited his influence, one could only hope.

Looking at the sky somehow reminded me of dreams I had when I was a child, a figure with a golden mask and Red Mountain. He spoke to me, though I could not understand the words, there was also another man. The other man's face changed every time I dreamt of him, I knew he was the same person though, even when his face did change it looked too similar.

I once described the man with the changing face to a seer; the witch obviously lied to me when she said I dreamed of Dagoth Ur and Nerevar. They were long dead, as they should be.

I shook my head and went back inside, they way the fool and Onmund looked at me reminded me of how one would look at someone how had committed genocide. I ignored them and poured the snow into the metal pot to melt it. I then leaned against the eastern wall; I pulled out my map of the province.

We could get to Windhelm if we ran some of the way, if Onmund carried Brelyna then that would speed us up. I faced the wall and kneeled down; I got my ink and quill from my pack and started marking the fastest routes between cities.

If we headed south for a few kilometres, and then went west we should see Windhelm. From there we should catch a carriage to Whiterun were we could get a more experienced healer to look at Brelyna's wounds. If there was no carriage to Whiterun I guess we could go to Riften, I still have a few friends in the Flagon.

I looked up and rushed over to the pot; I grabbed a tankard and dipped it into the water. I put a little snow in it to cool it down. I handed it to Brelyna; I went back to my map. We could probably get to Solitude from Whiterun, if we had to go to Riften we could go to Markarth.

I folded my map and put it in my pack; we had a long path ahead of us and not much time. I looked above me, I wish I hadn't.


	2. I have a tea party with the Mad God!

**ARTISTIC LISENCE FO DA WINZZ!**

**Okay, enough horrible headache inducing grammar/spelling, also in this chapter is the Thieves Guild! Because my crazyass mind won't let me leave them out. Let's move in to my crazy mind that I need to find the door handle too! (If you come in, leave the door open.)**

**I can hear your mind  
racing on and on through the years of time  
the future is their home  
and I need to get back to mine-**

**-Veela, time bomb**

_**I Have a Tea Party with the Mad God, oh and I am hired for the first time in fifty years!**_

_._

_**Red water den, pre Auri-El's corrupted bow, POV: Fransansisco**_

_Isran had told this place was a haven for vampires; idiotic citizens of the Empire would come here for this red Skooma and be turned into food. There was supposedly this fountain that enhances a vampire's natural ability to absorb life. _

_So far, everything was the normal kind of danger. Vampires, thralls, and death hounds were so common place I would be stunned if I went back to Hjerim without a vampire being there. I wondered if someone was keeping that place dust free for me._

_I let out a sigh of annoyance when, surprise surprise, a death hound jumped at me. I kicked at the mongrels jaw; I heard a nice loud crack. I brought the sharpened heel of my boot onto its head; I used my other foot to scrap the flesh off. _

_I came across a large room; I crouched with my back touching the wall beside the door. I loaded my cross bow and peered into the room, it was… empty. I found that hard to believe with all the blood everywhere so I entered the room. _

_As soon as I put my cross bow back into its little holder thing my hand was pinned by an ice spike to a wooden column. I screamed bloody murder and swore like a sailor, per the usual. I slide down onto the floor which caused more excruciating which lead to more screaming and swearing. Using one hand, I pulled my cross bow out of its holder._

_I loaded the bloody thing using my hand and one of my feet, don't even remember how though. I looked around the room, searching for movement, the Magicka aura from the ice spike was familiar but I couldn't place it._

_I saw some form of movement and aimed the cross bow in the general direction, and then I saw some movement to my right and right in front of me. By now the ice spike had melted, but my hand was still useless. I stood up shakily, my arm hung limp at my side blood was pooling, and my boots had been stained red._

_I put my back to the exit and started walking backwards; it wasn't my best choice I'll grant. I was halfway there when I bumped into someone; I turned around faster than a Cliffracer can spot you and call the entire nest to kill you._

"_Mephala, Fran, I thought I would never see you again! How is my little sister?" Venetia exclaimed my vampire sister was here in this vampire producing Skooma den. No, she couldn't be here, not here. Not now, when she's been corrupted by that vile repulsive Harkon. _

"_Mara's mercy, Venetia, I am older than you by five minutes! What are you doing here? What happened after I was… removed from the giant fort?"_

"_Harkon trained me personally on my new form, and then he sent me to Garan Marethi who sent me here to fill this chalice." I smiled, my sister was always talkative it would take something very serious for her to change her personality. I hugged my sister, she was as cold as the dead well considering the fact she's a vampire I should have expected that. _

"_Well, while we are both here we may as well continue the rest of the way together. What do you say, sister?" I asked her, her eyes glittered. They were no longer their beautiful amber hue, but a fiery orange. There was a slit from her nose down to just below her bottom lip; I searched her face for any sign of remorse for her choice. I found none, she may ne'er seek redemption._

_She nodded and grabbed the wrist that her spell went through; another wave of pain left me gasping. If you haven't noticed I am not good with pain, it's a me thing. She sent tendrils of magic through the wound, healing that and a few others I must have of missed._

_We walked towards the door; my blond hair had come out of its ponytail when I was fighting some of the vampires. I had forgotten how long it was, I ne'er paid too much attention._

_I dropped into a crouch as she opened the door, it was best I lay in the shadows with my great sword and crossbow. I edged around the room I put our one of the braziers, Venetia had just filled the chalice when two immortal scum entered the room weapons drawn._

_They started spewing crap about their two political masters and then went in to kill my sister and each other. I aimed a bolt at the female and let it fly, got her through the heart. _

"_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, you give love a bad name." I hummed, and unsheathed my great sword my sister was already covered in vampire blood. I jumped and used the brazier as a kick-off to fly through the air and chop off the vamp's head. _

_I wiped the vampire blood off of my face in disgust, my sister seemed to be relishing in the blood. It disgusted me to see my little sister as a monster, I took a deep breath. The smell of blood, dust, and the dead was over whelming. _

"_You have your chalice sister, it is best if we part ways now. We are on opposing sides after all." My eyes were closed as I spoke; my head was tilted up like a flower seeking sunlight. She was quiet, but, when she spoke she had hope in her voice._

"_Fran, if you begged Lord Harkon for forgiveness you could be come on of us! I am sure he would forgive you, Fransansisco, after all we're enigma!" she had her hands clasped together as if in prayer to the Daedra or the eight and the one. She had long forsaken them when she fell under Harkon's spell, the vampire's living god._

"_No, Venetia, I will never beg anyone ever again." My voice was cold and my heart was stone, I saw a flicker of anger and frustration in her face before it returned to its previous state._

"_It has been long since Summerset, sister, surely you can pretend-"_

"_No, Venetia, is that the one word you cannot comprehend when it comes to your undead god? I will never become a vampire and I will never serve a tyrant again!" I had enough, she was taken by that vile monster she was no longer my equal or the sister I used to know. She had once vowed to never be consumed by a man, she broke that vow._

"_Venetia, do you not remember when you vowed never to have your life consumed by a man? Do you not remember that day when you summoned a Daedric Prince to vow that in front of them?"_

"_Things change, Fran, the Daedra cannot do anything now. Harkon has promised that."_

"_He will only limit Akatosh's influence, not a Daedra's!" I flounced out the door and into the Skooma den, they were all dead. I kicked the door open and climbed up the ladder to the outside, when I felt the warm sunshine on my face I become worried. If Harkon won this war and completed the prophecy I would never feel Akatosh's influence again. If that happened, would my dragon blood falter?_

_I ran for half a kilometre before realising that the sun was setting, once it set that would mean vampires would be coming out of their little dens to hunt. I wasn't prepared for a small armies worth. _

_I started running faster, if I was lucky I could convince some bandits to let me stay the night. By convince I mean bribe them with some jewels and gold._

_This event was one of many where my sister would try and kill me; sometimes blood is not thicker than water._

.

**Red Water Den, a few months after the Forgotten Vale, POV: Fransansisco**

People change, and it hurts sometimes.

I remembered the day I first step foot in this Skooma ridden place, since then people had fled here to escape the vampires. The only place the vampires hadn't looked, luckily for the poor and those able to escape.

Two teenage boys unsheathed their swords when they saw me, I stood in front of them and waited long enough for them to realise that I wasn't a vampire or a thrall.

I entered the once Skooma den, the place still reeked of Skooma and blood but it wasn't as bad as it was when I had left the place. I saw a small girl, around five, isolated and shivering in a corner, no one went near her no matter how hard she cried. I took a step towards her but an old man out his hand on my arm.

"Don't trust that little façade the monster puts on, it is too weak to move too far. We can't get close enough to get the thing outside to burn." I stared in disbelief at the old man, I had never heard of a vampire turning a five summers old child. But I had also never imagined becoming the lover of a Snow Elf.

"You mean that little girl is a vampire?" I asked, putting on my diplomatic face, the little vampire looked towards me pleadingly. I had been feeling motherly recently and it tore my heart to know that the monsters had no standards. The old man nodded, I took a few steps closer to the vampire. There were only two spells left that could replicate the suns affect on vampires. I knew both.

I had Sun fire in my hand ready to be launched at the vampire; I kneeled down next to it. I felt pity for it, the pity for the vampire was foreign to me now. I hadn't felt pity for a vampire since I last travelled with Serana, and that was when we killed Harkon. When I thought of Harkon I felt nauseous, he had taken control over my sister even if she had broken free, I fear that connection still holds.

The thing looked at me hungrily, and just as it launched itself at me, its flesh was burned off while it writhed in pain. I stood up, and continued through Red Water, the old man stood up and followed me.

"I have never seen someone wield a spell that could replicate the sun, could that light candles and other flammable materials?" he asked, I was surprised by those questions. Mostly because I had never asked them myself, pfft some knowledge seeker I am.

"I do not know, perhaps the spell could. I have never tried, never even crossed my mid. Not with everything that is going on." I answered truthfully, though the months had flown by without anything interesting happening until now it still hadn't crossed my mind.

The man murmured something to himself as we reached where the blood fountain was, the very sight of it made me think of Harkon. Which in turn made me feel sick again, Venetia never told me what happened in that castle and Serana refused to talk about it, I dug my nails into my left arm scars already marked it? From my nails and from other's weapons.

"Have you tried plugging it up?" I asked the old man, he grimaced.

"We did, but the next day the plug was removed. That was also the day we discovered the child's secret. We're going to plug it up again to discover if there are any more in our midst." He explained, then I realised how rude I was for not introducing myself. Heh, my mother would have a field day.

"By the way, my name is Fransansisco daughter of Curamine and Goel from the city of Alinor. "

"I am Snilf I was once a beggar in Riften. When the vampires came I fled here, with most of Riften, including the Thieves guild. Some of them are still here, some left refusing to stay put. The Guild Master died, or so the rumours say some say she left before the vampires came." I nodded it made sense when the vampires took over many people followed their fear and not their hearts

"The Thieves Guild, do they still operate or have they found temporary jobs helping drive back the vampires?"

"They go into the towns when the vampires go to see if people haven't been skipping on the 'donating'. They tend to smuggle people out through the old sewers, but recently their attempts have been failing. Brynjolf is tearing his hair out trying to find out why."

"Who is this 'Brynjolf'?" I was curious; after all I am an Altmer. Though I may not be as snobby as others, well now I'm not.

My back was killing me; it's what I get for lugging around a giant bag full of shit and for being a woman who has gone through puberty.

"Brynjolf is, or rather, was the second for the Guild Master in the Guild. He now has to take care of the Guild, if it survives I guess he'll be officially announced the Guild Master." Snilf explained patiently, actually now that I remember I had seen him in Riften before. When he was a boy and when he was an old beggar.

"Interesting, tell me of the operations here, what are the education systems, the jobs, the food sources, and the protection against vampires?" I asked I was badgering him with questions I needed to know everything for our operations. I lead the Dawnguard since… since the fire.

"We have the Mercenary mage from the Bee and Barb tries to teach the children, We are trying to establish some form of Economy, we have miners from Shor's Stone making tunnels and larger rooms, We get food from scavengers and farms that have been left alone by the vampires, we also train as many young people as we can. There's not much we can do we can only hope they don't try to reclaim the spring."

"I see if it pleases you I would be willing to send some of the remaining Dawnguard to help. Perhaps you could start building up once they arrive?" I remembered when my mother tried to get me interested in diplomacy didn't work, though I remember some things about it. No, I can't lie I remember nothing.

He thought for a moment, and then nodded hesitantly.

"I believe that would be most helpful, but tell me, why help us?" I gazed at the spring; blood flowed from it as easily as sand from between open fingers.

"That question will be answered in time, we need every able bodied mortal to answer the call to this war of fate. May Azura guide you in the twilight." I turned around to find a glass sword pointed at my neck. My eyes widened as I looked at its owner, a furious red headed Nord.

"I thought you had more sense, Snilf, than to trust the sister of the vampire who started this whole apocalypse." He spoke with a strange accent; there were a few greys hairs in the sea of red.

"We may have been blood but she has betrayed me by trying to kill me and by blocking Auri-El's influence on Nirn. I would ask of you to point that sword elsewhere but if you feel more secure keeping it there I ask you to move so I can leave for Fort Dawnguard so I can salvage some things."

"How do I know you're not going to tell the vampires of our location?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"You will not know unless you follow me, but that has risks itself."

"Those risks will have to wait, because I am not letting a renegade guild member ruin what we have here."

"'Renegade guild member'? You must be mistaken Nord, I was never in your guild".

"You lie! You betrayed us; you left us at the mercy of Mercer. You knew there was something wrong and you left! Not only did you leave but you stole our most important plans!" he was most certainly angry, I remained silent.

"Are you not even going to defend yourself? Are you going to be such a coward you will not speak? Answer me!"

"I am old enough to be the midwife that helped with your birth, I am old enough to see your grandparents grow up. I am old enough to have of been your great grandmother's midwife! I have fought dragons and been to Sovngarde; I have faced two thousand years old vampires and lived to tell the tale. I have gone up against Ulfric Stormcloak. Don't you ever accuse me of cowardice, child, because compared to me you are nothing!" I shouted the last part as I unsheathed my weapon and knocked the sword out of his hands.

I blocked his next strike with his secondary weapon; I jumped and kicked at his chest sending him back some way. I picked up his sword and ran past dozens of other people to get out and away. A few of his fellow guild members tried to stop me, I managed to get out of there with only a broken arm and a few scratches.

I ran towards the general directions of Fort Dawnguard the blood rushing in my head made me ignorant of Brynjolf following me. But I still ran like an elk being hunted by wolves, I avoided Riften or what was left of it. I saw smoke stacks rising from the once shady city, it was like a dozen blacksmiths had taken refuge there and were making weapons and armour.

Once I reached the valley entrance, I slowed down some and leaned against a dead tree. I kicked some midnight black wood away from me; I glanced at the ruins of the fort. A lump formed in my throat, this was a place I called home for a time and it had been reduced to… this.

I sighed and closed my eyes; I had to dig my nails into my palm to stop the flow of memories. This had all been because of my sister; my lovable, kind, empathetic sister had changed so much. Or perhaps she was always like this and I just refused to see it.

**Snow Veil Sanctum continues from last chapter, POV: Lilith.**

A single Frostbite spider was sitting on the roof, its fangs dripped with venom. I stood there frozen; a moment of foolishness was rewarded with being attacked by the bloody thing. I screamed and tripped landing on my back, I scrambled backwards. I have a chronic fear of spiders, that's how I got kicked out of Morrowind.

I tried drawing on my Magicka but it was like there was a blockage between me and…where ever Magicka comes from, Aetherious? I scrambled back further, there was someone screaming in my head that something wasn't right, that this wasn't real. It couldn't be it wasn't there when we searched.

I bumped into someone's legs, I felt them grab my arms and pull me up. They held me in place gripping my shoulders tightly; the frostbite spider kept coming closer and the closer it was the more I struggled. Tears streamed down my face, this didn't feel right this wasn't happening this couldn't be happening.

I managed to get away from whoever was behind me's grip, when I saw who it was I knew that this wasn't real. He was dead; everyone knew that, the tribunal made sure of that. I turned and ran there he was again, he grabbed my shoulders again.

This shouldn't be happening; he was dead for thousands of years, he was dead by the hands of the tribunal! He couldn't be back…

I was shocked back into my body; I was staring at an empty spot on the ceiling. I blinked a few times trying to process what the hell had happened, I swayed back and forward ever so slightly. What in Oblivion had happened, Sheogorath must be taking me. Yes, nothing but the meddling of a troublesome Daedra.

_You haven't seen me meddling yet, lass._

**Markarth, POV: Alise**

I looked at Markarth from my vantage point on the roof of the keep; vampires inhabited the place and tore it a part looking for the Jarl. Who of which had headed into the Dwarven ruins to escape, he could be anywhere now. There were two vampires harassing an old woman, they were worse than the Silver bloods.

I saw a vampire dragging the Jarl's daughter behind her by the hair, I half stood, waiting for a chance to kill some of them. I moved towards the edge, I got an arrow out of my quiver and nocked it. The vampire must have of felt safe since it had its head unprotected, a prime target for an arrow. Well, I couldn't pass up the opportunity could I?

I released the arrow; the whizzing sound must have been thrilling for the vampire. I have always wanted to hear the whizzing sound. But no one shoots arrows at my head, I don't understand why though. Maybe Stanley the talking Grapefruit from Passwall knows! I can't wait to ask him!

The vampire's head shot forward when my arrow connected, blood splattered everywhere. I grinned, oh such fun! Killing in my sheep form is almost as exciting as being in my wolf clothing! I began climbing down the walls of the keep; once I reached the ground the Jarl's daughter ran to me and hid behind me. I unsheathed my ebony war axe and began defending us both. Whenever one vampire died I would dance a little, either a jig or a waltz with a stunned vampire who I then used as a meat shield.

I lifted the decapitated head of a vampire and wore it as a hat while I fought, I believe it was rather stylish and nothing you say can sway my opinion. Ever, nothing you say ever can change me.

It was an intense dance, my hair went to the wind as I twirled, whirled, twisted, and hopped around the vampires. I had more than a few scratches; no one comes out of a hunt unscathed, not even a big bad wolf.

Once the last vampire was dead and skinned I turned back to the Jarl's daughter, there was vampire blood all over her and she looked terrified. I grinned at her; blood splattered my teeth and the rest of my body. I didn't notice the sword sticking through my stomach.

I took a step towards her and landed on my knees, the grin faded from my face and so did the spark as I would later learn. Everything became duller and greyer, then it went black and I was on my side. Bleeding my life's worth of blood.

.

While I was comatose I was having a tea party with the Mad God, in this dream I was wearing the Wolf Armour of Solsthiem's older days. It suited me, I believe.

"Now lass, I want you to go to the ruins of that town with all the fish and picky pocketys to meet up with this other lass who will be with another lass and the lass will ask you to train the other lass and I want you to train that lass and help them with their mission. Got it?"

"Yes, milord, will there be rabbits on the way? It's been so long since I saw a white one; their blood looks so nice on white fur." Sheogorath thought for a moment as I imagined the beautiful red colour on silky white fur, the sticky feel of bloody fur was so comforting like the caress of a lover- before you plunge a knife into their belly!

"Yes, I believe so lass! Well that's what Hircine says, and you know Hircine! Always favours the special ones, don't know why. Perhaps it's because they like Strawberry Tortes!" then Sheogorath started laughing madly at his little inside joke, I sat there smiling about the sweet taste of Khajiit flesh.

"Tell me Alise, how is a Hagraven like a Cyrodiilic writing desk?"

"Both are considerable ugly and yet popular?" I answered, Sheogorath was about to say something but then an Oblivion gate opened.

Now this gate wasn't the generic ugly gates you get in Cyrodiil, this gate had crawlers wrapped around the spires. Birds flew out of the portal; through it you could see a dense forest with animals stalking the prey. But you could also see an olive skinned man with the head, or mask, of a deer skull.

"Don't tell me that our asking our dear Alise impossible questions, Sheogorath. She's far too taken by you as it is, our hunters need her sane for now." The way Hircine said the last two words sent a shiver down my spine. I sat up straighter and bowed my head down respectfully; Sheogorath squinted at me then turned his attention back to Hircine.

"It's not impossible, just so difficult it would take an entire pack of were bears to pick it a part! But while they're doing that the sheep dance the _tango_!" Sheogorath magicked a tea cup out of thin air in front of Hircine, it landed neatly on Hircine's out stretched palm.

"Have a seat Hircine; I'm sure the hungers won't _bite_." Sheogorath told Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the hunt sat down uncomfortably. He wasn't used to formality or tea parties such as this, and never used to it when a mortal observer is near-by.

"I suspect you know why I am here, Sheogorath?" Hircine asked, Sheogorath sighed and began to speak.

"You are here because Mother Fadomay liked me better, because Alise is mad, because she isn't growing into her skills as a werewolf as you would like, because you want some tea?" Sheogorath rattled off, raising a finger each time, I had the feeling there were hundreds more he could say but Hircine spoke before he had the chance.

"No, it is because Alise is dying before her time, Molag Bal must be stopped. It is in both of our interests to let her live." Hircine's voice rose, he didn't remember I was here, he didn't know that I wasn't meant to know who was behind it all in the grand scheme of things.

He didn't remember me; he never did anyway not once. How strange is it to be forgotten by the one Daedra who 'favoured' you?

"Alise will survive, Hircine, unless you have forgotten how strong our Alise has become and that she is not a pup to you any longer. I expected better of a wolf, or are you, too, a mongrel with no sense of smell?" I sipped the sweet tea in the delicate cup, my pupils were dilated. No doubt I was regaining consciousness, but I needed to stay. To hear what was to come, so I could do their will.

"She is awakening, what possessed you to bring her here?"

"This is where nothing can touch her, where she has her mind again. Do not patronise me for trying to keep her alive, Hungry Cat. Now we must discuss business…"

**Windhelm Stables, POV: Adarume**

I had barely gotten away from them; fleeing once more I had come here to Windhelm. A heavily vampire based town, though the mortals and vampires had been civil to each other at the start I did not know how it was now.

I sat in the warm straw; I had a good visual of the roads travellers would take with the new vampire crisis. In fact, I saw four travellers avoiding the roads. They came in from somewhere behind Windhelm, a more direct way to Winterhold if you were desperate. I heard their voices carrying over the wind.

"This is all your fault, Lilith, you elves, vampires and necromancers are all in it together! No wonder the one who started all this is an elf!"

"Shut up, Onmund. Your precious Nordic history isn't so great either, remember the Dragon Priests? Ysgramor who killed thousands of mer? Your Talos was a bastard to Barenziah Queen of Mournhold, and they attacked the Chimer as well. No race is perfect, but no other race should discriminate because of that."

I came out if my warm straw pile and brushed anything that stuck to me off; those strange Bosmer toddlers have a good grip. I watched the travellers come towards Windhelm; they looked like they had been on the road for months.

"We need to get Brelyna into the city, surely the vampires won't bother someone who is wounded?" the male's voice sounded hopeful, naïve, the next voice sounded sharp and cold.

"You are truly ignorant, Onmund, vampires are capable of anything. They attacked the college and took over Skyrim, they could possibly be moving onto any other of our neighbouring countries. They are ruthless and must not be trusted. Though I do believe that we will be able to survive two nights without drawing attention to ourselves, we must stick together."

"She is right, Onmund, and we only need be here a single night. Then we will move onto Riften, and then Fort Dawnguard. No vampire ever goes there anymore, not since the burning." A sickly voice, infection perchance?

"Do not speak, Brelyna, you need to recover. Not open up wounds." The voice turned warmer and softer, when speaking to the injured woman. There was some form of care or affection for this woman.

"I doubt talking is going to open up almost healed wounds, Lilith, but either way there is someone watching us." The voices ceased, the woman, Lilith, looked in my direction. A younger woman, when she saw me, looked nervous and almost afraid. I threw back my hood, white hair and white skin went together like snow and… some more snow did.

I waited for them to reach and have most of them pass me before grabbing who I presumed was Lilith's arm.

"I heard you will be travelling to fort Dawnguard, please, let me travel with you. Also, avoid the Palace of Kings; vampires inhabit the Jarl's throne."

And just like that I had been accepted into a group of, as I later learned, college mages on a trip towards an insane- wait no spoilers.

**Castle Volkihar, POV: Venetia (Sound the alarms!)**

I paced the length of the cathedral, I had risked countless immortal lives trying to find my damnable sister, and a majority of them had never even heard a _whisper _of her! My stupid sister had dared reject Harkon's gift and then stole _my_ bow!

When I get my hands on her I'll crush her windpipe and then before she dies I'll rip it out for her to see. Make no mistake about that, I looked at the altar to Molag bal. It hadn't been so long ago since I last heard from him, that time he had chosen Harkon's voice. To throw me off? Possibly.

I clasped my hands in front of me, debating on whether or not to approach it or not. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear Harkon's voice or not, his death had lessened me being his 'fan girl' but that connection still existed. It grew stronger when I heard his voice, even if it was just Molag Bal.

But, perhaps that connection was just a figment of my imagination? Perhaps this was truly all me, not him from the dead. A burst of courage bloomed in my chest, or perhaps that was just a sudden unexpected rush of once still blood. Either way I began walking towards the altar.

Once I reached it I placed my hands on either side, and peered into the illusion of blood. Or perhaps it was blood; I never dared to find out.

"_Ahh, Venetia I see you have approached the altar once again. Yet, you still do not have the bow; I believe the old lord of the castle would be extremely disappointed. Harkon rather enjoys it here I believe, he gets to see how his little toy is managing without him. Though he does seem rather disappointed, he thought he made more of an impression. Or perhaps you are hiding it from us?"_

"Enough tricks, Molag Bal, I need guidance not to be cowed like some milk maid who screams at the sight of a Skeever." My voice trembled, that was what betrayed me. The unnatural desire to join Harkon had been there when Serana, Fransansisco and I had gone to fight him. I wanted it gone when he died but, as I feared, it had grown stronger.

"_I have no tricks, just silent truth my champion. After all, you are the one with a connection to a dead man."_

"THERE IS NO CONNECTION, THERE NEVER WAS." I tore the altar from its place in the floor and threw it across the room. It cracked and splat in two, I stormed out of the room. I ended up in Harkon's room; I had long thrown out the cage and his torture tools. Though blood stained the floor, no all of it was from his time.

Gaerin, Molag Bal's vampire priest, entered the room. Ever since he had arrived he had felt entitled to do whatever he wanted, so far he hadn't annoyed any one yet so I allowed him to do so.

"I heard something in the cathedral, did something happen?" he asked lounging on my throne near the fire; I didn't speak and just attended to my soul gems. Said soul gems had mysterious been rearranged, like some joker had tried to mess with me again. Trying to break me, I will _not_ break.

"Nothing happened, Gaerin, nothing. Go back to your preaching to my court, perhaps they will stop drinking for a moment to listen to your religious nonsense?" I insulted him clearly, but that was the desired effect of my words. He stood and exited my- I mean- Harkon's room; I sat down in my throne. I had my legs over one of the arms; the smooth and old velvet was soothing for me.

I stared in to the embers; I would have to put some more kindle in there later. May have to restart it entirely, though that would be new, maybe doing so would make the room feel more like mine than his.

_There's a woman out there somewhere, expecting a child. She'll probably be with her husband, and they'll be happy despite the condition of the sun which should worry them. I wish I could conceive a child, but my body is dead and the only thing keeping it from rotting is my soul and magic unknown to me. _

I looked at my large selection of books, I had read a majority of them and only one called out to me. One that I had found in Harkon's bookcase, before I threw them out that is. I stood up and walked over to my bookcase, I picked up the book and then I realised that it was a bit too heavy for an ordinary book.

I opened Harkon's book to find it hollowed out with a small potion of blood inside of it.

"Fuck you, Harkon, just fuck you, and fuck you and your fucking blood hoarding. I don't even know why this sort of shit still bothers me." I downed the potion and felt the effects instantly.

This wasn't normal blood, this wasn't even mortal blood. I don't want to know what type of blood it was because it made me feel sick and I would rather forget it.

"Krosis, why do I even drink anything here anymore?"

**Markarth, Cidna Mine, POV: Alise**

I woke up in a strange room which I presumed was underground by the dirt roof. I looked around and noticed the Jarl's daughter was making something with a mortar and pestle. I sat up; a flash of pain went through my torso. Well not a flash, more like spontaneous human combustion, now you know what it felt like.

The Jarl's daughter jumped when she saw me up, she rushed over like I was _dying _or got _stabbed in the stomach_. Ha, crazy talk. She pushed me down gently; she was surprisingly strong for a noble's brat. Where were those singing mice?

"What are you thinking? You got stabbed straight through the stomach; you didn't get a little prick on your finger!" now isn't this a perfect fairy tale? Do you hear that?

"I'm not exactly a china doll, pup." Another flare of pain, I gasped. This was just torture, fu-

"Even so, even the heartiest warrior would be bedridden for a few days at least with a wound like this. So suck it the hell up and get some rest while I prepare a potion." She turned back to her alchemy fully expecting me to actually _listen_ to her.

I swung my legs off of the bed, fully ignoring every wave of pain from then on because I am _not_ weak. I took a few careful steps towards the door before feeling confident that I could walk for a few meters.

I managed to get out of Cidna mine before she even realised I was gone, freaking unaware money baby. I looked around; the sun was still this black and red thing that I didn't like and Markarth was still as confusing as ever. Obviously I hadn't been out for more than a century.

I began walking towards the main gate, completely ignoring the pain and the blood that was now trickling from the wound to my calf. No one was out surprisingly, not even any guards, there was a pile of vampire bodies and ashes visible even from near the main gate. I am so badass. Well time to catch a carriage to Riften should make it within a few days. Ha who am I kidding, this is Skyrim we're talking about. Time doesn't have any true affect here!

**Rift Watchtower, POV: Lilith**

I couldn't believe I agreed to this, it had only been a few hours since I had agreed to the Snow Elf's plan. Only a few hours since we had ditched the others, including Brelyna, to travel to Riften. If Onmund caught up to me he would most likely kill me, tension already ran high since his hysteria with the sun. Now his racist Nord side had been brought out.

I followed Adarume, slinking quietly through the night time forest and away from the watch tower. I felt a little guilty about leaving Brelyna but sacrifices must be made, even if that sacrifice was either one of our lives.

The Snow Elf had long discovered that I was hopeless without my Magicka, and when I told her about my little spell back at the Nordic crypt she was going to hire the first mercenary she saw to train me in combat. Can't wait to see the aftermath of that.

I crouched down low in the shrubbery, I love shrubs don't you? anyway, the Snow Elf went very quiet and still. I glanced over at her and then took in our surroundings, I couldn't detect anything wrong. I guess I didn't take on the fact that vampires can turn fucking _invisible_.

I felt the unwelcome temperature of cold steel and the, also unwelcome, warm breath of a bandit.

"Lookie here boys, we got two more, who recons that their all together?" his accent screamed Nord, a bandit obviously, great.

"Let go of me, followers of the sky fish! I told you I'm not a grasshopper!" a few more bandits approached us, two of them held a woman with black hair. Another Nord, she seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. Either that or she was insane.

"Boss, I doubt these two would be travelling with this one. The Dark Elf doesn't seem the type to put up with it." My eyes widened, what did this asshole know of me? I am a member of house Indoril not someone to be trifled with!

"Bah! What do you know, whelp? You're too green to know anything of the world; every wise man knows that Dunmer, insane freaks, necromancers and werewolves are all in it together. There'll be a good ransom with these three!"

I dug my nails into my palms, I could wait. But I wouldn't have to, because the Nord woman grew angrier. The leader turned his eyes onto her, I closed mine, and the next sound the rip through the world was the howl of a werewolf, the chosen of Hircine.

I didn't open my eyes, not even when blood splattered my face. Not even when hot bloody breath covered my face.

**Forest, POV: Alise**

Tearing, crunching, ripping, biting, clawing, and bleeding. I _loved _it, hunting again the death and dying, the bleeding and pleading. Everything was as it would be in Hircine's realm if I were to die. I barely heard their screams or their prayers.

It was like when I first changed when the moons had say over whether I was human or not, but that era had long passed and I was free.

I snarled at their leader and grabbed him by the throat; I heard the blood rushing around his body the beating of his heart too. He was terrified, the smell of fear rolled off him in waves. I crushed his throat and popped off his head, blood splattered everywhere onto my fur, the ground, the other two women and onto the other dead.

I tore into his chest, tearing away bones, muscle and fat to get to the heart. It burst on my tongue flavour simply flooded my mouth and senses. I howled and saw the life blood around me, deer were a few hundred meters away the two women were to the right of me and another bandit was hiding behind a tree.

I started to change back into a human, there was coldness, so cold it almost burned, and it hurt as always. Bones snapped and were forced into their original positions and sizes, the numbness from the cold helped. Apparently the cold only happened with me, some luck eh?

The last thing to change was my left shoulder, it snapped into place leaving me cold, numb, and naked in the unforgiving forests of Skyrim. I kneeled down and pulled a cloak off of one of the bandits, it was thin and it's only purpose was to cover and not to keep warm but it would do.

I turned to the other two, the Dunmer had her eyes closed but the pale elf thing was staring right at me. I raised an eyebrow; I could practically feel her resentment and astonishment like a mist covering the body. She stood up and helped the Dunmer to her feet, the Dunmer was only about the elven equivalent of fourteen lucky kid.

"So, you're a werewolf. May I know your name?" the pale white thing asked, she paler than the average Nord locked in a cave for eight years. I am bloody serious!

"Alise, mercenary, trainer and other things." I answered, no use revealing my secret weapon, wait. No, my identity isn't a weapon my inventory is, I always get those two mixed up.

"Trainer? How much does it cost?" She had a strange fading accent, from a time long ago perhaps? I had never heard an accent similar to it ever.

"That depends on how incompetent the trainee is, I once had to train an imga thing thousands of Septims were made that year." She frowned; her head leaned to one side.

"What's an imga?"

"An ape like creature, they happen to want to be elves. They shave off their fur and wear capes and stuff, don't like us men races though, they're rather rude." I thought about it for a moment, it seemed like centuries ago when I had trained that ape. I learned some rather interesting curses that year; well at least my vocabulary was increased!

"Anyway, are you considering hiring a Nord like me?" I didn't need the money; I had paid off all of my old debts long ago when I travelled to Solsthiem again. I was upset to learn how my old friends had died, though the Skaal remembered me somewhat.

"My... adopted sister here needs to learn how to wield even the smallest blade, where we are going she needs to learn how to defend herself. Would you be able to train her?"

"I need some adventure, and a new job might help. Where are you travelling? I could train her on the way." If my own plans didn't get in the way first, after all my lords need to come first.

"Riften, and beyond." Short sharp and shiny, well hat tip to you sir- madam, I mean.

"Well, looks like our paths would have have crossed anyway. I'm going to Riften as well, better get going in case anymore bandits show up, eh?" I waited for the white pale elf to started walking, I meandered a bit. This visibly, for some reason, annoyed the pale thing.

**Ruins of Fort Dawnguard, POV: Fransansisco**

I stepped over fallen pillars and looked for some cloth and a healing potion, in my flight my broken arm had gotten past the stage of having a simple healing potion. It would need a sling and a few healing potion to speed along the natural healing, Gelebor is going to be _so_ angry.

Some people had said I was too dependent on Gelebor, that I should spend more time away from him. But I have always thought I spent too much time away from him, and with the sun the way it is he was tightly strung, nothing more nothing to do with… children.

I absentmindedly laid my hand over where my womb should be, we tried a few but we stopped after the miscarriage. I feared it would drive him away from me but perhaps it just made us closer, or so everyone around us said.

I smiled as I spotted some cloth and a miraculously spared healing potion, I got down as low as possible to pick them up. I looked around for some form of table or chair to sit on as I fixed the make shift sling, I spotted a weak, charred, one a little way away. This table if I remember correctly had the map of Skyrim on it. I grinned as I remembered some of us pretending to be Isran scowling over a map.

I sat on it and began turning the cloth into a sling, it hurt unsurprisingly it was to be expected. It still hurt like Oblivion.

"One problem down, Fransansisco, eight thousand more to go" I grumbled, I stood up. I guess I could high jack a carriage and get the vale faster or maybe a horse if I can't find a carriage. I would prefer a carriage, but that's just me.

I walked back to the entrance hall and gazed at where we used to sleep, maybe some of the beds were still intact? It would be nice to sleep, even if it is for an hour or two, a nice warm bed.

I scrambled over the debris and jogged towards the sleeping area, I held my broken arm away from me to avoid bumping it against myself which would induce pain upon me. I went over to the single undamaged bed and sat on it.

I laid back and stared at the sky; with the lack of light coming from the sun the stars were clear and visible. It was beautiful really, to quote an old war veteran. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep to the sound of the night and someone entering the fort- wait, entering the fort?

Okay, so I didn't actually fall asleep I kind of just pretended to even though I was really tired and really needed it I was bloody scared though. I stayed awake so I wouldn't get killed in my sleep, also so I could find out who was in MY fort. Well it's not mine per se but that doesn't matter, I am pretty sure if I inhabit the fort for a month I own it by right of something something.

Anyway, they trespasser entered the sleeping quarters and spotted me. They sat down in a chair and _waited_. They just waited, didn't try to kill me or anything they just waited. I tried to remember where I had put my great sword and that spare dagger; I knew I had an iron dagger in my boot but would that be enough? I recalled having my great sword at the entrance with my pack but not after that, so if I got the chance there was a good place to look.

My hand inched towards my boot, which was hard because I can be an impatient idiot at the worst of times. My hand had just touched the top of my boot when the intruder lit a torch, you know who it was?

It was fucking Gelebor; he scared the shit out of me. How the fuck did he find me- wait, Serana! Or maybe Clinton told him, I thought that kid would keep him distracted! Well there's always plan B, I can't have Gelebor getting hurt.

"Gelebor, can you ignore y injuries and just go back home where you are safe and I don't need to worry about?" is what I felt like saying, but I knew it would probably lead to him pinning me on the floor and tickling me. Eff that noise.

I fell asleep, somewhat comforted by the fact Gelebor was there and I wasn't alone but also afraid of the chance he might die if he travelled with me like almost all of the others.

I had a dream; it was a nice dream full of bright colours and fish. I love fish; they're nice to look at. Anyway, this dream reminded me so much of when I had the miscarriage, when I woke up think I was crying. I think that because my face was wet and Gelebor was holding me, go him!

I looked up at him, kind a like a puppy would I love puppies, and pressed my forehead to his chest. I sat up properly and kissed him full on the mouth; I placed a hand on his cheek and broke off.

"You are amazing," I whispered and kissed him again and then got up from the bed to search for my great sword which had somehow gotten onto the second floor, how did it get up there I don't hear you ask? Well I don't bloody know I was making out with Gelebor and having familiar dreams duh.

Of course the stairs had collapsed and that meant somehow scaling a rather large wall to get to it, this is why we can't have nice things. I picked up my pack which was still at the entrance, good; I managed to find some rope which I don't remember putting in there.

I tied my spare dagger, along with some curved charred wood, to the rope and swung it up using it as a grappling hook. It missed completely because it was way to light and there was no way to fix that that I can think of. So screw that idea.

"Gelebor, can you scale the wall?" I asked sweetly, when in doubt suck up to someone.

"No." well fuck you too, well later anyway, I thought about tackling the collapsed stairs but then I remembered my arm. I'll just force Gelebor to do it for me, no big deal. That snow elf…

**Soul Cairn, POV: Venetia**

Was it wrong of me to miss my sister? Was it wrong of me to value her life over my broods? I could only hope they followed my orders to bring her back alive, then again, perhaps the anger boiling deep in their hearts over powered my voice. Harkon wouldn't have this problem; no one would dare double cross him unless they were his advisors.

Did I have full confidence in _my_ advisors? Vingalmo I was sure wouldn't double cross me, I made sure of that, after all I'm more than just a powerful leader. However his counterpart, Orthjolf, I cannot trust yet. I do fear being over thrown, but not by my advisors only by that priest of Molag Bal. he can never be trusted that is for sure.

If he is to betray me and tries to secure the help of my sister I can only hope she puts him to the sword, if she hasn't changed with her vision of justice.

I picked up a clay cup and threw it at the opposing wall; it shattered into what seemed like a million pieces. I picked up another clay cup and threw it at the door, then a plate, then a bowl and so on. In a way having the clay shatter relaxed me, but also made me angrier?

Every bowl was the traitorous Serana, every plate the priest, and every cup was my sister's lover Gelebor. Gelebor had taken her away from me; I knew that deep inside of me. I sat on the kind sized bed with my head in my hands, I didn't cry not anymore.

You know, sometimes when I think of my sister I can almost hear her laugh and that makes me smile. But I can also hear Gelebor's voice talking to her, contradicting her decisions and arguing with her. Even though I had never heard the two arguing, recently I had heard her scream at him that she wasn't a china doll.

I looked up as the door opened and Jeyne entered a lowly mortal if I ever saw one. However I allowed her the time of day due to her usefulness with the bow situation, she made her ambitions clear when she first arrived. Though they are as petty as any other mortal aspirations.

"Yes, Jeyne, is there something you need?" I couldn't help the dislike and scorn from entering my voice, being in this castle for so long has drilled it into me.

"I came to inform you about what my, ah, connections have learnt that the one person your sister would die for has left their base. He had headed for Riften and my connections didn't intercept him in case you wanted to exact, ah, revenge upon him."

"No, have your spies follow him and find out where he is going, and, if your spies are able tell them to bring me my sister _alive_."

"Don't trust your immortal court, Venetia? I don't blame you, the only way you can get rid of members is to have them killed or to kill them which you are obviously too weak to do. if you had a human court though, they eventually die which is the best part."

She spoke as if she had lived long enough to have a court of mortals, even though she barely passed for seventeen. Her fingers grazed my dining table; I thought my eyes were deceiving me because it looked as if her fingers burnt my fabulous table.

"Get back to your slaughterfish asshole drinks, Jeyne, your games are tiring." I turned away from her and stood up; her words were starting to take root. Perhaps I was to kind to my brood, like my mother was to her family.

The door opened again, who were they to think they could just waltz into my room without being summoned!? I am the lord of this castle not one of their rank! I whirled around lightning flickering within my hands, my anger died down once I saw who had entered.

"Vingalmo, if you keep entering unexpectedly the others might become suspicious. What is it you need?" I asked, I walked towards him, there was no sense of 'warmth' like he would have usually emitted had he only visited for simple pleasure.

"There is a visitor demanding your presence, so far all attempts to get rid of him have proved unsuccessful."

"You should have of come to me right away." My own court held things like this from me; this was getting out of hand. I am not a whelp or someone to hide the world from. "I shall meet with this 'visitor'."

"My lady, I fear you may not want to visit this one. Perhaps it is best if you-"

"_**I will not have my choices contradicted Vingalmo.**_" My voice, to me, sounded like two people speaking at the same time. This weird feeling came over me, anger, resentment and something dark.

I exited my room and rushed down the stairs, there was indeed a visitor. The very sight of him made a familiar feeling stronger, but that feeling also felt dead.

"Who is this?" I demanded, no one answered no one knew, no one asked.

The visitor stepped forward, and as he came closer the stench of rotting flesh and _bloody ash_ was overwhelming. Once the visitor was close they looked up, and revealed their face to me.

I thought I would never see that face again, I hoped I never would.

**And that's it guys, it's kinda late for me and I really wanted to get this out quickly. Reviews would be appreciated but not required! Because I already know how terrible this is.**


End file.
